Do The Time Warp
by Univerasal Disaster
Summary: Alex and Cody are in for some interesting experiences when they fall into the world of naruto shortly after the Kakashi Giaden episode. On thier paths to become ninjas will they flunk or will they become cool shinobi? No piarings yet. i suck at summeries!
1. The Begganing of an adventure

Universal Disaster: /sighs/

Universal Disaster: /sighs/

Twilight-yuna17: Whats wrong with you? Oh wiat weren't you up till 3 am with this chapter? /hides laughter under cover of manga/

Universal Disaster: /groans/ don't remind me or ill make something horrible happen to you.

Twilight-yuna17: Touche /waves a hand at U.N./ Anyway I own myself, and U.N. owns herself and the plot.

Universal Disaster: GET TO THE POINT!! /wields kitchen knife/

Twilight-yuna17: Im 17 your 13 bigggggg difference.

Universal Disaster: Fine then. /chuckles darkly/ lets just see what happens then shall we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**All Stories Must have a Beginning**

Cody leaned over Alex's shoulder so she could read the manga copy in said friends hands. "Do you mind?" Alex asked as her eyes continued to scan the pages. "I know you have your own copy of 27." She said quite bluntly.

"ouch!Toche!" Cody cried offensively recoiling as her friend sighed. "Your normally the hyperactive fan not me!" She called sticking out her tongue childishly.

Alex laughed as Cody (and to those few really blonde people-no offense-who haven't figured this out Cody is a GIRL) did her best Tobi impression.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

4 hours, 200 pillow feathers, a scolding form Alex's mom, and 40 highly amusing fanfictions later-

Alex, and Cody slumped forward on they're respective mangas as they slept, Alex's red tipped hair on the floor as she twitched in her sleep, while Cody's long brown hair trialed to the floor from her position in the beanie chair to Alex's left the glow-stick that's light never seemed to die (no matter how long Alex held it captive)the only light in the room. The manga that Alex had formally been rereading (for the millionth time that night) had started to glow an eerie blue. It's glow eventually engulfing the room before all was black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (yes I know timeskips are getting old but WORK WITH ME PEOPLE!)

7 hours later--

"ugh" the duo moaned as smelling salts were placed under there noses. Alex merely rolled over grabbing something warm and noodles shaped, while Cody sat up and burst into laughter as Alex continued to hug a certain red-faced …. 13 year old Kakashi?

Alex looked at to see what she was holding at first she thought it was her panda-chan, but seeing as that was sitting in her lap. Looking up she saw none other then Hatake Kakashi. "Would you let go of me now?" He asked as what visible part of his face began to invent new hues of red each one darker and darker.

Alex let him go immediately before scuttling next to Cody. Her face one of mild disbelief. "Ummmm Cody?" Alex asked as she took in their audience, which consisted of a 13 year old Kakashi, and Rin ,and a smoking hot Yondiame.

"Ya?" Cody asked as she openly stared at Yondiame.

"If this is a dream wake me up and you're dead!" Alex smiled before glomping Kakashi so fast it put Yondiame to shame.

"NOT SO FAST!" Cody yelled as she jerked the back of Alex's T-shirt, unfortunely cutting off her air but saving Kakashi none the less.

"cant breathe!" Alex said dramatically grasping the air in front of her.

Cody sweatdropped as she put one foot on her friends chest preventing her from arising from the forest floor. "Sorry about that my names Helen Codyhan, Cody to my friends. This is Lenzy, Lewis but she goes by Alex." She said coolly as the ninjas sweatdropped. She then looked down at Alex. "Hey you look like your 13!" she cried putting her face five inches from her friends.

Alex sighed. "I guess that explains why I'm a cup smaller." Alex said as if it meant the end of the world.

Kakashi turned even redder due to the fact that he'd been the first to discover that apparently. (you know how people automatically hold stuff to their chests? snickers oh poor Kakashi!)

Cody kicked her friend in the head. "How can you still be so vulgar?" She cried in mock horror as Yondiame pulled Cody off so Rin could attend to Alex's now bleeding forehead. Yondiame looked at Cody. Cody stared at Yondiame. Kakashi thought both were wack jobs. Yondiame blinked. Cody blinked. Yondiame opened his mouth. "What are you doing in a forest like this? You look as though you were knocked out by someone."

Cody sweatdropped. "I wish I could answer those questions, but I can say that were from a city reeeeeeally far away from here and we want to help Kohona." She said looking at Yondiame quite sincerely.( And not to mention out of character) 3 seconds later Yondiame was the one who found himself in Alex's fangirl embrace hearts and all.

Cody smacked Alex on the head, causing said girl to regain her decorum, or at least any she may have had to begin with. "Would you get it together?" Cody said as she struck her 'lulu' pose, which was her with her hand on her hip the other cradling her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She said sighing dramatically.

"Cherish me? Give me cookies? Teach me more vulgar words?" Alex said letting go of Yondiame and turning chibi on them. Cocking her head to the side as she put her finger to her lips in a pleading motion only to have Cody hit her over the head again coldheartedly.

Alex grabbed Yondiame's sleeve like a five year-old "Yondiame-sempai Cody hit me on the head!!" she said before sulking over-dramatically over by a sweatdropping Kakashi.

Yondiame looked at Cody, "Alright , get your friend and come with us back to the village." He said trying hard not to laugh at the situation they were now in.

--

Alex: /jaw drops/ wow short chapter.

Cody: Yay well what do you expect? Universal Disaster will be in Michigan for 2 weeks and unable to writes so she wanted something for her friends to read as she begs her relatives to let her save and write stuff.

Alex: /sticks out tongue/ KNOW-IT-ALL!

Cody: /smirks/ and? Your point is?

Please read and review!! See you next chapter!!


	2. Denial

Alex: OMG

I AM SORRY FANS!!

I made an error in Minato (yondaimes) name, since hes not the fourth hokage yet he doesn't need the persona!!

Thank you reviewer who knows who he/she is!

Alex: OMG!! Fans I am sooooo sorry about this late update.

Lyndy: You better be this is …….This is my birthday present!!

Alex: /sweatdrop/ okkie dokie then!!

Lyndy: Aren't you forgetting something?

Alex: Oh ya the Disclaimer!!

Lyndy: Universal Disaster doesn't own Naruto, much to her disappointment, or any other copyrighted material.

Alex: /goes off to write/

Lyndy: Oh and for future reference the more reviews she gets the faster she'll update cause she'll know if people like it or not.

--

**The first stage of realization**

A couple miles later Cady and Alex were out of breath. Alex looking more like something the cat dragged in then anything else, and Cody, with her usual Sasuke-like cool not really showing how tired she was.

"This is why people like me need to learn to chakra run!" Alex said exasperated as she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Give me a break, I know very well you can run a mile in ten minutes on a bad day" Cody said with a grimace in her direction.

Minato looked to them. "Would you two be quiet please? In five minutes we'll officially be in rock territory, and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." He said in a hushed whisper, Rin and Kakashi nodding to their leader. Cody smiled at Alex evilly as she broke out some duck tape.

"Tell Shino I loved him!" she said to Kakashi in a whisper as she tried to get away from Cody. Said girl merely smirked and ran up and smacked the tape over the crying girl's mouth.

Minato, Rin, and Kakashi sweatdropped at their antics. 'As long as they keep quiet' the trio thought in unison.

'Wait did she mean Shibi? As in the Bug-nin, Shibi?' he thought more then a tad confused.

'What is the meaning of Man?' Alex pondered.

'I hope they don't ask where we're from' Cody thought nervously.

Minato's glance shot to the left, where a shadow was currently creeping toward the two girls. He saw Cody notice it but then look oblivious and nervous at the same time, at least her guard was up. He nodded to Kakashi, who nodded back, almost unnoticeable. Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Alex was shocked out of her haze as she was knocked to the ground; the nin setting off a trap the second Minato was gone from site, hundreds of kunai plunged from the trees.

All four of their eyes opened wide as they dodged the flying objects, Kakashi to no ones surprise was avoiding all of them, thanks to his newly acquired sharingan eye. Rin was holding her own with a few scratches here and there. Cody who was standing still, had yet to be hit, neither had Alex who was running around trying to look cool she had a kunai lodged in her bad shoulder and had yet to notice.

A couple screams were heard now and then as they began to loose they're energy. "ALEX DON'T MOVE!!" Rin said as Alex froze. All four stood in silence; they're backs facing each other as the onslaught came to a stop.

After a couple seconds Minato jumped down from the trees, a bloody kunai in one hand. "Are you all alright?" he asked. Kakashi and Cody nodded, Rin rushing over to Alex.

Alex looked at her. "What is there something on my--OMG!!" she said as she finally saw the kunai. Cody looked at her. Said girl was beginning to freak out.

"Well don't look at it! Otherwise you'll fall into shock, or just start feeling enormous amounts of pain." She said quite bluntly as lines of gloom hung above Alex's head.

Minato looked at her shoulder. Walking over he looked at Rin as well she had since put gauze on her own wounds. "So what do you think?" he asked.

Rin looked at her shoulder; apparently neither shinobi noticed her look of panic. "Its not in any major Artery, so taking it out should be quite easy, then It should probably be wrapped before she loses to much blood. A sling would be good for her to use" she observed.

Minato nodded. "Anemic" Alex mumbled.

"What?" Minato asked as Alex's face was slightly turning paler.

"She's anemic." Cody said with a chuckle trying to suppress laughter.

"Since when are medical conditions funny?" Alex asked in a whine.

"Since now!" She said as Kakashi disappeared. "Hey where'd he go?" she asked Yondaime.

"To secure the perimeter." He said simply with a nod, dressing Alex's wound himself. He patted her head after he was done noticing she was still in severe pain thanks to the fact he'd pulled a kunai, which had been like 5 inches in her shoulder, out. "There you go, all better! When we get back to Kohona Tsunade-same can fix your shoulder herself" he said with an encouraging smile.

Alex looked at the sling. with a swollen sigh.(1) "No skiing for me!" she said out loud with more gloom lines.

Cody sweatdropped along with Minato. "News flash Alex" she said with her lulu pose. "You cant exactly ski in this weather!" she bonked the injured girl upside the head causing a large goose egg to form.

"Owieeeeee!" she cried hiding behind Minato Who sighed in frustration probably thinking something along the lines of 'how did I get myself into this'

"All random topics aside, we should get going." He said just as Kakashi came back in a familiar puff of smoke.

"No enemies so far on the path ahead." He reported sternly to Minato.

"Good, Alex you okay for travel?" he asked already knowing she was fine.

She looked at him funny. "I find myself in the middle of the forest, surrounded by strange ninja with no clue how I got there and now you ask me if I'm okay to travel?" she asked the Hokage-to-be with wide eyes. "No I can't travel as my arm feels like an elephant landed on my arm OF COURSE I CAN TRAVEL SHERLOCK!!" she said in an outburst of insanity laughing the entire time.

Cody smacked her on the head. "Keep your insane moments between you and those voices!!" she said with a sigh. "Honestly Alex, get a grip for once, or your never gonna see you-know-who!!" she said with a wink.

Alex's face lit up like a ninja kid in a weapons store (2). "Oh yaaaaa "she said with a childish grin, then a gain she was technically a kid in maturity and body now. " I still haven't met you-know-who!!" she said with realization finally creeping into her eyes.

Minato made a mental note to keep tabs on the two strange girls once they reached the village. With a sigh of frustration he started to walk toward said (3) village at a brisk pace, eyes peeled for any enemies that might be heading there way.

The quartet pus one headed toward the village in a quieter tone then when they had begun their trek, besides the occasional fights between Cody and Alex they were as quiet as mice. About two hours later the tall gates of Kohona stood in front of them.

Alex stopped to look up at the huge open structure. Cody mimicked but in a much more mature manner, like for one her jaw wasn't on the ground, and Two Cody seemed a little less obsessive about it then Alex.

Taking a deep breath Cody threw Alex's jaw back up into her mouth and walked through the gates. After a coupol seconds out for the count Alex ran to catch up with them "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!" she called in an annoying voice that rivaled Lee's.

--

OMG!! People I'm so sorry for the held up release, don't worry the next chapter will be much longer!!

I'd also like to dedicate this to Cody (a.k.a. Lyndy) because she recently turned 18 thus leaving me far behind at almost 14 TTTT

(1) Anyone actually know what this phrase mean? HOW DOEA A SIGH GET SWOLLEN?? IS THERE A BEE THAT STUNG IT??

(2)haha my own adaptation to a kid in a candy store :3

(3) okay so he thought it but so what?

HAHA!! THEY FINALLY MADE IT TO KOHONA!!

I feel bad for all those poor genin from Kohona who our the parents of our favorite characters, I plan to torture Hisashi and Hiashi XD

--

Please review , suggestions are okay, flames I will ignore , constructive criticism is okay and will be noted.


	3. where ar ewe gonna stay?

Alex: Hello all ye faithful readers

Alex: Hello all ye faithful readers!!

Cody: ello. /slinks in behind Alex/

Alex: / jumps forty feet in the air/

Cody: / watches her crash to the ground / oops.

Alex: …./ is in to much pain to respond /

Cody: / sighs and grabs Naruto by the caller /

Naruto: WHAT?? I WAS EATING MY RAMEN!!

Cody: / sits himin a chair next to a mike, then pulls out ducktape /

Naruto: W-what are you gonna aHHH!! / is taped to the chair/

Cody: Do the disclaimer, il be right back with an ice pack for our injured friend. / walks casually out of the room/

Naruto: OH COME ON!! CODY!! CODY!! CODY??

Sasuke: / walks in randomly, snapping a picture of Naruto and Alex / Universal Disaster doesn't own Naruto or any other copyrighted stuff she didn't create, though she wished she'd thought of it first……../ leaves room in the same way Cody did/

Naruto: Sasuke you jerk get back here!! HELP US!! / is crying over dramtically /

NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!!

--

Cody and Alex followed the trio into the village. They immediately noticed that everthing was slightly how should I put this? More put together, but then again most of the episodes of Naruto that they had been watching were after the attack on Kohona….

They also noticed where they were going. 'ZOMG!! WE GET TO SEE A HOTTER VERSION OF THE OLD MAN!!' inner Alex said her eyes stars as they approached the hokage building at a slow pace.

'This is going to be interesting, I just hope Ibiki doesn't interrogate Alex, she be the one messing with him' Cody thought ominously, grimacing a bit as Kakashi observed their actions from between them.

As soon as they were at the Tower Minato turned around on the steps to face them. "Rin, Kakashi, go home, you need some rest" he said in a serious tone. One that told them not to disobey. "Alex, Coby-"CODY!"-ya whatever, anyway you two come with me to see the Hokage" he then turned around and headed up the stairs.

As soon as they were halfway up the stairs, and their voices unreachable to the other parties Cody said to Alex in a harsh whisper. "Do not, under any circumstances say anything about America or the Kyuubi!" she was a tad harsh.

Alex winced. "Okay, okay, but, cant we say anything, like maybe our county was destroyed by Orchimaru and we demand pension or something?" she asked bummed out by this turn of events.

Cody shook her head. "We can't risk interfering with the time-line, the most we can do is make sure Naruto is born, and everything goes as planned, maybe we can figure out a way to get home if we enter the academy or something…." She said a bit unsure.

Alex sighed. "Fine, but you do all the talking……..I don't wanna let something slip by um accident" she said as they reached the top of the stairs in time to let Minato hear their last words, unknown to them.

"Hurry it up you two!" he called form down the hall, the duo sprinted down the hall to the Hokage's office. Alex looked nervous but Cody just rolled her eyes like her inner Uchiha had taught her. Minato knocked and a slightly irritated voice said "Come in!"

When they walked in the realized just why he sounded irritated, that is if the mounds of paperwork had any effect on the brown haired Sarotobi that sat in the seat, his hat abandoned and laying against the window. "What is it? I have paperwork waiting for me Minato, oh never mind this can wait, the Wars over now so we should relax a little bit." He finished with a sigh in the Jonnin's direction.

Then he spied the two tag-alongs. He raised an eyebrow at Minato, not bothering to ask the timeless question of 'Who are they?'

"Sarutobi-san these are Cody, and Alex, My team and I found them unconscious lying in the forest on out way back" He replied simply. Alex smiling and waving with her unslung arm. Cody gave him the peace sign.

Sweatdropping he asked them. "we did you come from?"

Alex replied. "My house!" she said with a smile.Cody sweatdropped and said. "A land farfar away" at the same time. Sarutobi sighed. "do you know where you were before Minato here found you?" he asked.

Alex and Cody both laughed nervously. "We're not exactly sure. Can I see a map?" Cody asked, lying quite smoothly.

Sarotobi pulled out a map that under a stick of papers unaware that the papers were only balanced thanks to it. "Umm S-sarutobi-san?" Minato said pointing to the ceiling tall stack of papers that was starting to lean.

"Crud" Sarotobi said simply as the giant pile of papers came crashing down on top of him, scattering and knocking over a couple more precariously stacked paperwork piles.

Alex jumped onto a chair in the corner avoiding the ankle high papers that were on the floor. Minato did the same hanging onto Alex as if he was afraid of the paperwork. Cody didn't do anything, seeing as how her jeans prevented her from getting a papercut she walked over to where Sarotobi had been standing, only his hand (that was currently twitching) and the map outstretched were visible.

Plucking the map from his hand she pushed more paperwork off the desk onto the Hokage who had just been owned by his own paperwork, she opened the scroll and looked at it as quizzically as she could manage. "Why isn't our country on the map?" she asked.

Alex's mouth dropped (she's a thespian! (1) ) "What??" she asked in a loud voice jumping into the paperwork and wading through it as the Hokage snowman started to brush it off of him. "Why isn't it on the map?" she asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Cody sighed. "I don't know, but we now have ruled out the possibility of us coming here voluntarily" she deduced sweatdropping as Alex ran circles around Minato maybe overdoing it a bit in the acting department.

Minato finally got fed up with it and stuck out his foot while whistling some Japanese tune. Alex ended up tripping over paperwork and flying, all the way so she could smack her face against the wall, sliding down and disappearing as she was swallowed by the paperwork.

Temporarily ignoring her friend Cody looked to turn to Sarotobi she asked. "Where are we staying?" in a slightly desperate tone that made people feel sympathetic, and the Third Hokage was no exception to that mass of people tricked by Cody's evil jedi mind trick.

"Hmm I think the hyuuga's may have room for you….." he said thoughtfully, trying to remember if the had a diplomat of some kind at their mansion. Alex by now had crawled up under the paperwork next to Minato's leg, he was watching the events much like a spectator at a tennis match or insults between Renji and Ichigo from Bleach.

With an evil grin Alex grabbed Minato's leg, this caught him y surprise and he jumped about twenty feet into the air, oh yes the great Flash of Kohona had been taken by surprise by a teenager. Alex smirked as said Hokage-to-be held his chest trying to catch his breath.

"Hey do you think we could join the academy? Then I could do this toi my teacher or is it sensei here?" She asked rubbing a fake goatee. Cody meanwhile groaned and struck her lulu pose (2).

Sarotobi blinked. "I believe that would be a good idea" he said with a grin. "You start Monday! Minato since you found them you get to take care of their paperwork!" he said his smile turning into an evil smirk. "I'll leave you to take care of that while I take them to the Hyuga residence." He said cheerily as he walked out the door ushering the two smiling girls out the door in front of him.

Ten minutes later the girls were shown to the front door of the vast Hyuuga mansion. "Wow, I never realized how big this was…." Alex said staring at the outer wall as The Hokage rang the doorbell. That's when something clicked in the girls brains, Hyuuga residence, as in the N.P. headquarters!! Not to mention two twin guys who had in this part of the timeline just started to fight and cause tension.

A young made with the signature Hyugga eyes looked at them. Cody guessed she was bout 10 years old maybe 12 at most.

"Hokage-sama! Please come in! I'll alert Hyuuga-sama of your arrival!" she said with a flush, darting off as soon as they were in the door. Alex started to randomly mumble some words to what Cody thought was Just dance by Lady GaGa bopping her head to the memorized tune (3). Sarutobi raised his eyebrow at the girls strange behavior but didn't say anything as a waay older version of Hiashi and Hisashi walked into the lobby like room that opened into a large courtyard.

"Sarutobi-san I wasn't expecting a visit!" the elderly man said leaning heavily on a cane of pure ivory. Cody looked at Alex, she was in a slight state of shock seeing as how she was a believer of animal rights, which meant she would normally despise people who had even an ivory pin, nonetheless a cane made of what must have been at least half an elephants trunk at some point.

Alex twitched a bit but quickly got over it, praying to God that he would forgive this Hyuuga man who indulged a bit to much into the fruits of nature. "Well Hyuuga-san I have a favor to ask, these two girls were found on the war zone, apparently they were kidnapped by cloud and were abandoned during the retreat." He said Alex looked to Cody and shrugged, figuring it was a good enough story.

"Of course we will! They will be our special guests. Mira please put them in between Hiashi and Hisashi." He said with a stunningly tender smile as the young girl from before walked up and bowed to them before heading off where the Hyuuga leader and come from along with herself.

'OMG!' thought Alex as they passed through the large corridors. Finally coming too a hallway with a no wall between it and a garden, four doors were widely space on the right side. Mira opened the doors and said. "Go ahead and get settled before dinner, I will come back to get you then, please feel free to walk in the garden" she said sweetly leaving them a bit stunned.

"Meet me in the garden in 10!" Alex said getting over her shock like the energizer bunny with a frappacino from Starbucks. Cody sweatdropped and went into her room as well.

4538495739847583475983475973458—With Cody--

"…" that was all she said when she enetered the little used room. The walls were an annoying shade of Tan, the futon, and not the big fluffy ,giant pillow type of futon either, the small , thin, Japanese bed futon, Was covered in a tan with delicate purple butterflies, the pillow case much the same. There was a door that either led to a toilet or a closet she didn't stay to find out. She exited about 30 seconds after she had closed the door.

3874237423749283742379482384799—With Alex—

"Wooooooow" Alex said taken aback by the professionalism of the room. She didn't notice the futon when she ran in it looked like a mattress so now she noticed it as she crashed facefirst into it falling a good 5 feet from her jumping point.

Alex sat up on her bad, or rather lack there of, and looked around dizzily, her room was a shade of grey with white sheets on her futon and grey butterflies. "This isn't a room, it's a MARTHA STEWART PRISON CELL!" she said, stil in denial about the lack of mattress. Alex slammed open the door and ended up facefirst in a guys chest, then she fell backwards, her eyes the size of dinner plates. "y-your!!"

END CHAPPIE!!

--

. Not lesbian if that's what your thinking, a thespian, a person of the theactrical arts! Which I am!!

. Wow first time she's used the lulu pose this chappie

. Ya I do that with songs a lot, after I hear them a few times I can recite them in my head, my friends callm ethe human karoke machine XD

Woooooow third chapter!! Okay to all my loyal fans this is now moving faster so be happy and pllllllllllllllllllease review!!

-U.N.


	4. Okay then?

Alex: wow there are no words to describe how sorry Universal Disaster is for the grief she cuased, but then again her (my ) mom got cancer………..so I believe she doesn't neeed flames for how long it took to start this chappie.

Cody: Actually there is /// * sweatdrop */// you just said them…..baka ///*strikes lulu pose *///

Alex: ///* sticks out tongue * /// blahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cody: *sweatdropp * Okay as usual Universal Disaster does not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto wouldn't have killed a certain someone …….

.  
Alex: sadly yes this is true ^^

Cody: *sweatdropp * Why do I put up with you ?........

Notes:Ages ( I would like to add that I got most of this from Naruto-kun(dot)com check it out ^^)

Iruka:12

Gai: 13

Kakashi: 13

Chomaru: 16

Inochi: 16

Shukaku (shikas dad XD) : 16

Ebisu: 14

Ibiki: 13

Hiashi and Hisashi: 22 (HES 40 in the anime and manga! )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex squeled inwardly. "your Hiashi Hyuuga aren't you?" she said stary eyed, the current hyuuga heir was a bit confused. She shifted her arm in the sling.

"I believe I know that….." he said in a slight monotone, "I take it you were the one screaming 'This isn't a room this is a Martha Stewart prision cell' ?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he assessed her injured arm.

Alex laughed nervously. "Yeah I'm not used to tradition Japanese bedding thus I don't even know if that's considered a bed…….." she sweatdropped and glanced at the offending mat.

He let out a chuckle. "Oh well, then, please enjoy your stay here at the Hyuuga estate" he said walking off obviously containing his laughter. Alex was frozen.

" couldn't have………Oh, my, god he did . that was a smile!" she said to herself in disbelief as she watched his retreating form. He looked about 20 she grimaced rembering the narutos fight with neji , he would soon become head of estate and his brother sealed…….

"Chipper up Alex time to meet-"Me?" Cody interrupted Alex's self motivation and made her jump so high that she hit her head quite comically on the ceiling, Cody merely rolled her eyes and sighed. Alex gave a groan as she landed on her arm getting up slowly.

"Come on we have to lay some ground rules" she whispered walking out into garden Alex groaned in pain but followed anyway. Once they had found a nice secluded spot in some bushes Cody took one last glance at the main house before saying "alright here are the rules!" she said in a scarily Sai like manner.

"Rule #1 no glomping anyone…."

"Aww why not?"

"Because they'd just think you're insane, no scratch that you are insane but then they'd avoid you till the end of time"

"Awwwww-HEY!"

"Going on to Rule #2, No trying to make other people stronger, weaker, or just plain nicer, we can leave that to you-know-who in the future"

"Not even Iruka?"

"erggg maybe a little, but only if we're in the same class!"

"yipeee!"

"Rule #3 under no circumstances are we to tell them about the you-know-what that will happen!"

"no mater how bad I feel?"

"sorry but that's the way it has to be Alex , Rule number 4 no umm killing the counselors , I don't care if you know your not strong enough I know you'll try because they're jerks"

"dang you caught me!" (1)

"not yet I haven't , and too bad for me your smarter then you look….'

Suddenly there was a rush of leaves and a hyuuga seveernt girl with pupilous eyes bowed and said "dinner is ready mistresses.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "mistresses?" she asked with a giddy smile and far of eyes. Cody smacked her hard on the back of the head.

"thanks for telling us." She said as the girl disappeared.

"Cant we play in the bushes some more?" Alex asked with a wince as she rubbed the offending bump on her head as she sat off dusting her clothes off with a frown of disappointment as he train of thought being interrupted, she couldn't help it if she was slightly pervy…

"Come on, we';d better go, Hyuugas arre very punctional it looks like" she joked with a jab to Alex's ribs.

She suddenly blanched. "they barley have anything that refers to Western culture, and ive only ever eaten ramen or sshi with chopsticks…" she said with a terrified expression.

Cody laughed darkly. "Well this should be an interesting meal I hope you don't drop your food in oyur lap!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stared ( that was putting it _mildly_ if looks could kill those chopsticks wouldn't stand a chance against her ) at the chopsticks in her left hand( uh-oh shes right handed too XD poor girl with an injury!*snicker*oh sorry for the interruption ) the meal had begun a few minutes and Cody being the ever responsible one had stayed awake in world culture seminars. She got notes of course but no practice…at least she could focus on the sushi though….

Cody was trying her best not to roll over laughing at the firm line which had settled over her friends face, it was just too fun messing with her! But she was obviously hungry and she didn't want to deal with the consequences later…..still another couple minutes of this wouldn't hurt she smirked.

They were currently seated as guests on the left hand side of the 'former'(?) head of the clan an elderly man who was made Hiashi seem like a sweetheart…

"IS the meal no to your liking Alex-san?" asked Hiashi quizzitively. Cody choked back a laugh by taking a drink of water, bad idea …it came up her nose instead. Alex scratched the back of her head nervously.

"No it looks delicious, but well see, were I come from we eat with completely different utensils…" she pressed forward hesitantly " So I don't know how to use chopsticks that well…" she admitted with a light blush as she laughed to no one in particular.

Hiashi and Hisashi looked like they were trying to be polite with meager grins that said they would laugh about this behind closed doors, even the stern,. Blunt, slight jerk of a head of the clan had a quirk in the corner of his lip.

He turned to a servant girl and said simply, "Would you track down that set of cultry for our guest" and returned to his meal. Alex gave him a nervous laugh.

------------

Cody laughed her head off as soon as she got to their rooms that evening after dinner the twins had decided to retire as well and Alex grimaced looking back at them. "Please dear lord get it out of your system or I won't get to sleep" she said grimly as she trudeged on. Once again adjusting the strap of her sling.

"You brought THAT ONE on yourself there Alex!" Cody said clutching her sides. Alex stuck out her tongue.

"SO says the girl who falls asleep standing up in GYM!!!" She proclaimed.

"You were the one who stayed up all night with me playing that dang DS of yours!!!" Cody retaliated, the two hyuugas watched the spectacle like a tennis match as they continued through the compound to their rooms

"Who bought the new Naruto game for me? HUH?? YOU honestly thought I would rest while I hadn't beaten that damn that stupid boss!!?" SHE asked with shock as they stood in front of their rooms.

"oh please your stronger then your addictions!!" Cody huffed.

"NO IM NOT!!" Alex whined. "I MUST GIVE IN!!!!" SHE said overdramtically. "I would die if not to feed my anime, rp and manga addictions!!!!" SHE said waving her hands to try and prove her point.

"Don't forget the gaming we musn't forget that nasty habit of yours !" Cody mock chided

"Oh dear lord we musn't forget that!" she said with a growl as she said. "I hate you! Goodnight!" then slammed the door to her room.

"love you too!" smirked Cody as she more or less quietly then her friend sliped into the room.

Hiashi and Hisashi looked a bit confised as they parted ways with a look of 'Well that was odd'

-------

Alex, try as she might could not get to sleep and before she knew it, a digital clock on the shelf read 12:30 , with a groan of frustration she got up careful not to jar her arm as she walked groggily out to thr hall, she gasped at the site thatr greeted her.

Thousands of stars littered the sky, more then she had ever seen. She smiled to herself, contemplating waking up Cody as she looked for a way to the roof, she got lucky there was a chest leaned against a wall where the roof was right against the building instead of an overhanging, she carefully climbed up, wincing when she used her right arm out of reflex.

Because of thios she slipped, she covered her face waiting for impact, before two strong arms grabbed her. "don't worry I got you" Hisashi said as he lifted her ono the roo next to him. "couldn't sleep either?" he said in a amused tone.

"not really, Im not used to sleeping on the floor" she luiaghed.

He blinked. "I was talking about your friends snoring" he said with a snicker.

Alex nodded in agreement. "yeah she tends to snore, I've just learned to filter it into background noise though" she shrugged with smile. "I must say I've never seen this many stars all at once…."

He nodded. "yes well we are ina more remote corner of Kohona so the lights this late don't affect the sky as much" he said.

"wow" she said sitting there, tomorroe het'd go shopping for lothes, then Monday they'd attend the academy, so far she wasn't that homesick, but she couldn't help it as her thoughts drifted to her family and the future.

_Just what was in store for them?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH MY EFFING GOD!!!**

**Sorry this chappie took so long XD people , I was thinkinf WAY to far ahead, but now it should go smoother since I have abasic story line for the next what three of their years at least?**

**I would also like a vote on a sensei**

**All three will drastically effect the story so choose carefully, and yes I picked these guys because the each have their own drama to add to the story , such as being captured, leaving the village, or just plain dying XD**


	5. SHOPPING! and OMG SHIBI!

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly, Peins ass would've already ended up ina silver platter…..

Alex: HIYA PEOPLES!!!!MISS ME??? Okay okay, fine ill get straight to the story, I hope its onger htne its predecessor!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody sighed as Alex for th e third time in the past ten mintes came out of the dressing room wih another set of kunoichi clothes on. "you know it isn't your ob to try on everything on the store that fits you…." She comened to the normally unshoping oriented girl.

Sad girl merely stuck out her tongue as she pranced around in the short black shorts thigh high sandals and a black turtleneck that made her look a bit like an aburame, the sleeves were extra long so they covered her hands completely.

"Im just tryng to find the right outfit!!!" she said hands on hips the loose bun of haor at the base of her neck. Due her new found freedom, and her ''inner law of interdimensional travel' that said she'd get back home the same way she'd left, she'd already dyed It black and bought contacts so her green and gold speckled eyes made her look as irish as she was.

Cody snorted, she was currently sporting a pair of brown capris and a double layered T-shirt that today read (1) My neighborhood watch sign says Drunks with guns Loot at own risk! What about yours?' . "We're only going to the academy so far….not like we get a chance at gennin for at least a month!" she sighed. "but I highly doubt you need to study miss obsessive freak of ninjas…." She finished with a swetadropp, Alex had for the past few months been doing random handsigns for jutsu along with the characters in youtube videos…..needless to say she had yet to miss one…Cody meanwhile had a good emeory but still at least needed practice, she wasn't as much of a dork as Alex…

"Come on lets go to the next store!" Alex said excitedly as she payed for the lothes she had on and literally drug Cody out the front doors despite her arm stillbeing in a brand new sling from the hospital.

Cody sighed but let herself go with the flow as she followed into an accesery store. Alex was trying on sunglasses that really made her look like a female shino complete with kikchai on the sides n them and a strand of beads off one side like Jack Sparrow. "oooh im getting them!!" she said excitedly as Cody rolled her eyes at her friends antics meanwhile a group of good looking guys was chating to themselves Alex pulled down her shades and winked at at a rather heavily cloaked mini afro man, Cody immediately recognized him as Shibi and smacked her.

"owwwiiiee" she complained sticking out her tongue as she replaed the glasses Shibi was blushing slighty as Shikaku snickered, Inochi rolled his eyes, an man who looked exactly like shippendun kiba, howled with luaghter along with the Nara and Choza raised an eyebrow obviously trying to figure out exactly what was so funny about a girl winking at his friend.

Cody's eye twitched as they paid for the sunglasses cody had gotten herself a pair just because….."Are you insane?" she asked Alex as the girl merely shrugged as a reply.

"seriously I know five minutes with them an you'll give as it sinks in an glomp them to death! Then they'll never reproduce!" she said heavy with implications as Shikamaru's somewhat altered sexy image settled into Alex's mind frame, bad idea on Cody's part.

Alex stood at the door for a second all but drooling then blinked as Cody tapped her foot. Alex sweatdropped as she exited the shop. The boys gave a (more like a certain Nara and Inuzuka) wolf whistled after her this of course made two kunais fly their way courtesy of Cody and Alex with glares to match as they left , Alex still stuck her head on and waved to Choza, this earned her another smack as Cody drug her away.

"Where too next?" she asked after rubbing the fast forming goosegg on her head tenderly with a wince.

"Why don't we check out that weapons shop?" Cody asked with a dreamy smile as Alex sweatdropped.

"sure why not?" she said with a shrug s they headed toward the dimly lit shop, once inside Alex began o drool over a blade that looked like it belonged to Black Rose (3) . Cody walked over to a win blade set that resembled a katana, but was split into a pair she picked it up with a smile.

Alex walked up behind her, deciding against the heavy blade for now and instead had a nice bath of shuriken, scrolls, and shuriken in her arms. "You can't be serious right? You still have to memorize the hand signs, and perform them on demand before trying something like those!" she said.

Cody shrugged. "Well if I need a brake I can pick these babies up and try them out, who knows?" she smirked grabbing them from their hanger and sliding them into the sheath.

Alex sweatdropped again. "you crammed rorouni knshin al into one day again didn't you?" she said regonizing the type of style she was trying to copy. Cody couged uncomfortably not eeting her friends gaze as Alex's sweatdrop grew.

"….Maybe…?" Cody said as Alex sighed knowingly. "oh well we'd better make our purchases!" she said grabbong her shaor of Alexs burdens an rushing off. Alex blnked as Cody left her in the dust her greens ees quiical behind her new sunglasses, she shrugged and grabbed the huge blade with a smirk of her own, only to be nearly crushed with the weight of it..

"Now I know why its called 'heavy Blade"!" she said exasperated as she slowly followed Cody to the front counter.

Several hours later the girls and their parsels parked themselves outside the training grounds where Kakshi and Rin were currenly training, Rin had decided to ak a brake and join the two girls under the a tree.

"so your going to be in he academy right?" she asked excitedly as Alex nodded enthusiastically back.

"mmm-hmm!" she responded gesturing toward the heavy blade. "one day ill be a master at this thing!" she sad jumping up with a rush of energy. An struggling to lift the weapon as Cody and Rin sweatdropped a her antics.

"that day is certainly not today, that much is for sure…." Cody whispered to Rin who giggled in response Alex sent her friend a glare.

"I HEARD THAT FOOL!" she said in a mock pimp voice, this made Cody burst out laughing but she jumped up as well at the challenge.

"Well if im the fool then what are you? The madhatter?" she said alex looked at her in mock confusion.

"Was that a comeback or did your brian just fart?" she asked with a delish smirk hat would give Ibiki a run for his money. A vein in Cody's forehead ticked dangerously as kakashi sighed and came over to watch the spectacle.

"Nevermind the madhatter is to cool of a character to fit you, I guess th dormouse would suit you better" she said nonhaantly. Alex opened her mouth to say something only to be nearly tackled to the ground by a flying green mass that made Cody smack into the tree.

Alex snickered as the green mass beckpedaled. "wait a minute you are not my eternal rival! I MUST YOUTHFULLY APOLOGIZE!" Alex's snickering turned into full out laughter as Cody's eyes went wide in shock an she hastily got up.

"no that's not neccasary thanks anyway!" she said going pail as Rin took a step back.

"Gai what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked with an exasperated sigh and smacking his forehead.

Gai spun around and truck his pose as everyone sweatdropped simotaneously. Alex had stopped luaghign but doubled over once again as his teeth flashed. Honstly almost nothing about the guy had changed other then her didn't have a jonnin vest over his spandex. "I have come to challenge you before I depart ona very important mission!" he boastd hands on hips as he stepped on a ock that had appeared out of nowhere.

"how does he do that?" Alex whispered to Rin, who merely shruggd and continued to sweatdropp.

Kakshi sighed again as he replied. "if the mission's hat important then why rent you saving your energy?" he asked as Gai flopped over twitching before jumping back up again.

"How observant of you kakashi! It's no wonder you are my eternal rival !" he said apparently unphased before taking Cody by the hand. "Upon my returnto kohona I shall run a thousand times around the village as an apology for knocking such a beautiful women into a tree!" he kissed her hand and was off, as soon as he was out of sight a small moment of silenced passed as they all stared at Cody's hand.

Rin blinked. "did he just….?"

Alex blinked. "I think he did…."

Kakashi blinked. "yes, yes he did…."

Cody blinked thn screamed "GET IT OFF GET THE FROGMANS GERMS OFF MY HANDS NOW!!!!" she said jumping around as the three others burs out laughing unable to stop themselves ay longer although Kakshi merely chuckled heavily as Minato appeared in flurry of leaves taking in the scene before him and sweatdroping.

"whos frogman?" he asked Kakshi who was the fist to regonise his senseis chakra and turned to fce him. Kakshi only sighed a Yondaime laughed. " Gai was here? What did he kiss her hand? My isn't she dramtic " he sais a Cody finally calmed down enough with horror filled eyes to wpe it off on Alex.

Aex immediately screamed and rubbed that part of her shirt agiant a tree. "haha see that ws easy no need to freak out" she said proudly as Rin and Cody sweatdropped again.

"But didn't you just scream?" Kakashi said pointing a finger at her.

"No I didn't" Alex said looking away in embaressment as Cody snickered.

Minato sighed. "anyway all your icky teenae hormonal drama aside."

"Icky?" the group chorused looking at Minato with a raised eyebrow as he sweatdropped.

"What ever Cody Alex, you've got apartments!" he said proudly. Alex's eye lit up.

"really? I'll be living on my own for th first time!!!" she said excitedly.

Cody smiled . "Sweet, let me guess the hyuugs wanted us out as soon as possible huh?" she said.

Minato shrugged. "to put it bluntly ….yes" he laughed as Rin sweatdropped along with Kakashi. Alex pouted and crossed her arms, Cody just sighed.

"here are the addresses, enjoy! The hyuugas already dropped your stuff off" he said before poofing away.

"So what now?" Alex asked looking between the peoples around her.

Once again all but her in the group sweatdropped.

----------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later Cody sat alone on her bed, Alex had fallen asleep on the couch and had already eaten about ten instant ramens, honestly it seemed like she was sleeping off thanksgiving dinner or something…..

Glancing at Alex, who snored lightly Cody snickered as she started mumbling incoherent sentences in her sleep, usually when she was staying at Alex's she was the first asleep, now she had some dirt on Alex.

She blew a bang out of her eyes kicked her friend in the gut. Said girl groaned and threw a dark, sadistic glare at Cody who blinked. "Jesus Alex! You look like Kyoya!!!(4)" she said jumping back as if the devil himself had made an appearance.

Alex merely looked at her startled friend in confusion. "What I do?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes like a two year old as she stretched her legs.

Cody sweatdropped. "nevermind, but im kicking you out!" she smirked and with that threw Alex like a sack of potatoes outside and into the railing of the open-courtyardish thing.

"Oh come on you cant be-" Alex was cut off by a smirking Cody slamming the door shut on her apartment. "OH REAL MATURE SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE! I KNOW YOU ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE OU COULD!!!" she called before crossing her arms and pouting at the door. "fine then the silent treatment huh? Well GOOD DAY SEE YOU TOMORROW!" she said before stalking off unaware of the pair of eyes which followed her an eyebrow in their hairline.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this mysterious person watching Alex? Is Cody bound for the drama of a Lee/Sakura situation? And just who the heck is teaching the academy is Iruka isn't?

STAY TUNED FOR MORE "Do The Time Warp"!!!!

Okay so heres another chapter!!!

Lol not my best but whatever ill revise it afteri finsh in about a year and sixty chapters XD

Bet you cant guess who wil be on their gennin squad!!

Seriously think glasses

And kabuto isn't even in th village yet so NICE TRY!!!XD

(1)I got this idea from a photo so CREDIT TO THE REDNECKS!!!

(3 seeing as how I numbered it wrong and am to lazy to just change it XD) This is from the various HACK series that I worship XD warning, there wil be lots of other anime references.

(4)Reference to my all time favorite chapter of Ouran High School Host Club XD

Press the purple button NOW!!!!!!


	6. First Days and a Small Surprise

Disclaimer: (spoiler warning) DANZOU THE BASTARD IS DEAD, finally!!!!!! I've been waiting for that bastard to kick the bucket forever, now onto those counselors who still don't want Gaara to be Kazecage…..Unfortunately the credit goes to the person who created him XD Masahi Kishimot, same goes for anything else that has copyrighted material!!!!!

Alex: MISS ME???? Sorry people my keyboard decided to light itself on fire…….seriously, I dtn know what my siblings did to it, but I finally got an excuse to use the fire extinguisher !!!! so anyway I had to gets a new one…….

Byakuya: you do realize that they'll be throwing stuff at you for a week if you don't write Fangirl hotline son right?

Alex:///// * sticks out tongue *///// what do I care?

Byakuya: enjoy the time it take for your fans to read this, it may be the last left…….

Alex: anyway I have a plot , big plans, and a muse that hopefully will not run off with my sanity again today.

* * *

Alex snored lightly from her place in the bed of her apartment, blissfully unawares of Cody sneaking into her bedroom window, smiling like a kid on crack. The sleeping girl's friend quietly made her way around the bed to turn off the alarm clock. Then without any former warning she hollered like a siren….

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!TODAYS OUR FIRST DAY AT THE ACADEMY!!!!" despite the fact the neighbors would probably complain Alex remained motionless; this also resulted in Cody's immediate sweatdrop.

Peering down at her friend she poked her lightly in the shoulder, then again, and again till a kunai came flying out form under the pillow, a glare so intense was at Cody that she wondered if she had instead tried to wake up Satan……..

"Good morning sunshine……" Cody said with a watery smirk, thus resulting in Alex throwing projectiles.

"Hmppghjh" Alex mumbled around a piece and toast with egg ten minutes later as hey sat down for breakfast at her table. Cody glanced up form her cereal blinking.

"What?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "don't talk with your mouth full…"

"I asked if you knew who our teacher was!" Alex said after hastily swallowing her huge bite.

Cody sweatdropped. "How should I know? Things this far back were pretty vague remember!?"

"well great this should be entertaining….." she cackled to herself.

Cody raised an eyebrow "Your freaky otaku radar picked up something didn't it?" she observed getting up and heading to the door as Alex followed closely and they made their way to the stairs.

"No , no , not. At. All." She said carefully punctuating each word in feigned innocence, by now they were down the stairs and heading up the street to where the academy building loomed over them.

"All right then who do you think is in our class then?" Cody questioned going through the ages of the older ones in her head.

Alex stuck her tongue out and bit it in thought "Ibiki for sure, Iruka, Gemna, Hayate, Mizuki…"

"God I hate him!" Cody said gritting her teeth.

"Umm who else, Ebisu-"

"Why are they all guys?"

"I don't know, ummm oh Kurenai!"

"She's weak and doesn't hit jounin till she's 30!"

"Your mean, but moving on oh Tsume might be in our class!"

"Inuzuka?"

"No the guy from Wolf's Rain…"

"Don't you ever find it creepy that Kiba and Tsume are names for characters in both series?"

"No, do you?" Alex asked nonchalantly as they finally approached the doors and she took a big breath.

"Not nervous are we?" Cody smirked as she opened the door.

"We're about to enter the place of learning of generations of shinobi and you just waltz in?" Alex asked slightly horrified as she tentatively followed her friend within. "Seriously, even one small moment of soverenty for all those who have walked these hallowed halls?" she cried her horror evident in her voice.

"Yes I do believe I just did" she said walking down the hall to com efface to face with none other then—

"Kushina!" Alex squealed under her breath, said woman looked over at the two with a warm smile.

"You two must be the ones that Sandaime-san was talking about" she said then gestured towards the door. "Come right in class is about to start and we'll be doing the transformation technique today" her smile was still there as they went in Cody trying not strangle Alex for not telling her anything.

Looking around the room, which wasn't all that different from the manga, except for the lack of Sasuke-loving fan-girl, Alex noticed that all those she had mentioned to Cody had mini versions of themselves sitting in the seats, climbing up to the second row she saw seats on either side of a grim, _brown-haired _Ibiki, who when the two girls sat down next to him, started to look even grimer.

"Class I would like you all to welcome our newest students, Alex and Cody." Kushina said as Alex waved at the class with her uninjured arm; Cody sighed and leaned back in her seat trying to temporarily ignore her. And Ibiki well he looked kind of trapped.

"Alright would everyone take their 'Shinobi Skills' scrolls from their desks and turn to page 40?" Kushina said effectively starting the lesson.

* * *

End of the day

-------------------

"Oh my ever living fishcakes, I died and went to hell" Alex said after the school bell rang and as Ibiki glared at her while collecting his stuff.

"What are you moaning about? You got the damn jutsu down fine" he nearly growled as Cody joined him.

"Seriously why are you complaining, I think you were the only one in class who managed a perfect replica of Kushina-sensei!" she said in a tone that promised cold vengeance.

Then Alex's stomach growled and Cody smacked Alex upside the head. "if your hungry you could have just said something you idiot, its your own fault you didn't wake up in time to make a lunch!" she shouted making Ibiki wince.

"Jeez woman could you be any louder?" he frowned rubbing his ear as if that would stop the ringing.

"You want me to stop shouting fine, but you're showing us a good ramen joint!" Cody declared grabbing a highly surprised Alex and an unprepared Ibiki by the wrists before dragging them at high speeds out the building, stopping on a dime as the other two looked paler then normal but appeared to have temporarily lost motion capabilities.

"Whos the leader? "Alex asked first regaining her senses.

"I guess I am" Ibiki groaned snatching his wrist back from Cody and walking down the street. "But I show it to you and I'm gone, my mom's pretty pregnant right now so- he grumbled the end of his sentence but Alex shared knowing smirks as they walked down the street on either side of him again.

"So how far along is she?" Alex asked leaning forward so she could see his face properly.

"Eight and a half months" he replied simply as they finally rounded a corner and were in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. "Here you go I'm leaving-" he didn't even get to finish before Cody was there and ordering Alex laughed.

"Thanks for the help, see you tomorrow!" she said with a wave of her uninjured hand.

"Whatever" Ibiki grumbled before hastily walking away, lest he become victim to two for a second time.

After he was gone, Alex sat down next to Cody who already had three bowls of ramen empty and sitting on top of watch other Alex's eyes widened as she silently prayed Cody would pay for her own. "1 shrimp ramen please!" she said to the much younger looking Ichiraku.

He smiled and started to prepare her bowl just as Cody finished her fifth. "Dear god woman, slow down." Alex commented "This isn't some sort of race…is it?" she ended, the last piece added with a small amount of confusion in the other girl's direction.

Coming up for air Cody decided this would be a good time to respond "No, not really, unless you want it to be." She said with an evil look in her eyes.

Alex resisted the urge to shiver as she looked her friend in the eyes. She looked out at the clothe/door thing and watched the sun as it began to steadily approach the orange-ish horizon.

Setting the money for her bowl on the table she sighed when Cody looked at her pleadingly. "You forgot your wallet didn't you?" Alex didn't even bother to look at her. This would have been the perfect opportunity to throw the 'lulu pose' back into her friend's face, but she wasn't nearly that cruel so instead she grumble dot herself as she nearly emptied her purse to pay for their meal.

"We better hurry up and get home before it gets dark." Cody said oh-so observantly as she finally noticed the sky.

"I'd call you captain obvious, but he doesn't eat entire bowls of ramen without breathing….." Alex smirked, heading back down the street in the general direction of their apartments.

Cody quickly fell into step with her companion as they bantered on their way, after a couple of less then recognizable turns, it was officially dark and they were officially lost.

"This is all your fault…I hope you know that." Alex commented with a groan as they kept walking down the abandoned streets, the small bulbs on buildings their only source of light.

"My fault, how is this my fault?" Cody asked indignantly, glaring daggers and other sharp pointy objects at her friend steadily.

"If you'd just shared your lunch with me, we wouldn't have had to kidnap Ibiki-kun, and then we wouldn't have gotten lost on our way home!" Alex said pointing with a finger that screamed 'I dare you to challenge my nonsensical logic'.

"You should've gotten up earlier and made your own lunch, or you could've just eaten breakfast on the way and made a quick lunch when you finally DID get out of bed!" Cody countered as the turned onto another street, this one had a playground, and the entrance to the Uchiha Compound, the large fan on the top of the big doors looked quite impressive.

"Hey I recognize this playground!" Alex said with her eyes sparkling dangerously as she ran to the swings sitting down and swinging childishly. "Push me Cody-chan!" she cried in a sickeningly sweet tone for someone like her.

"Since when do you call me chan? And if you hadn't noticed we're kinda busy being lost, so swinging just isn't going to fit into the schedule!" Cody said striking her lulu pose as Alex ignored her and just started to pump her legs in her effort to swing higher.

"Did you just say you were lost?" Cody jumped about ten feet in the air and Alex fell off the swing laughing, managing to land on her stomach after a slightly awkward back-flip to point and laugh at Cody as the small person who'd been behind the brunette revealed themselves.

Cody took one look at the four foot tall creeper and had to resist the urge to glomp him….there in all his 4 year old glory, stood Uchiha Itachi in a mini-version of his one piece outfit from before he betrayed the Uchiha's.

* * *

haha…funny thing, you see my muse cheated and then ran off to Vages with my sanity, and the didn't come back till last week, so we've been trying to sort out what actually happened before she started work again.

And Twilight-Yuna17 finally here is Itachi for you, maybe you'll even get to baby-sit if you beg me ^^ *insert evil cackle here*


End file.
